


i had a dream

by doritek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Suicide
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritek/pseuds/doritek
Summary: miałem senże jesteś mój





	i had a dream

Patrzyłem na słońce, odbiajające się pomarańczowym blaskiem w lustrzanych szybach seulskich wieżowców.

Patrzyłem na słońce, które świeciło tak pięknie, jak gdyby była jeszcze dla mnie nadzieja.

Patrzyłem na słońce, licząc, że chociaż ono magicznie odwróci wskazówki.

Pomieszczenie w którym przebywałem robiło się coraz ciemniejsze, biorąc pod uwagę porę dnia, ale jedyne, co mogłem robić, to było patrzenie się w odbijające się słońce w oknach sąsiedniego wieżowca.

Nie liczyłem już dłużej godzin, spędzonych samotnie w pustej sali, która z upływem czasu jeszcze bardziej uzmysłowiała mi fakt, że wszystko to, co kiedyś miało dla mnie tak wielkie znaczenie, teraz całkowicie przestało się liczyć.

Mógłbym powiedzieć, że teraz liczyłeś się tylko ty, ale po co strzępić słowa, skoro one i tak nic nie zmienią?

Leżałem na podłodze, czując jak ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca ogrzewają moje ciało, wpdając przez olbrzymie szyby.

Leżałem i patrzyłem w górę, jak gdyby nieskazitelna biel sufitu mogła udzielić mi odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania kłębiące się w mojej głowie.

Leżałem i myślałem, co byłoby, gdyby wszystko potoczyło się choć odrobinę inaczej.

Płakałem, wlepiając swój wzrok w przestrzeń nade mną, próbując chociaż w ten sposób uzyskać ukojenie przed sobą samym.

Płakałem, myśląc, co takiego mogłem zrobić, by zatrzymać cię przy sobie.

I słyszałem. Słyszałem to wszystko w mojej głowie, wszystko to, co zajmowało mój umysł od dawna, co nie pozwalało mi funkcjonować i co spowodowało, że zostałem całkowicie sam w pustej sali treningowej o zachodzie słońca.

I zastanawiałem się, w czym popełniłem błąd, że straciłem cię na zawsze.

A potem się uśmiechnąłem.

Uśmiechnąłem się, przypominając sobie to wszystko, co moja głowa tworzyła w snach, wierząc, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze okażą się prawdą.

Uśmiechnąłem się, przypominając sobie o tym wszystkim, co kiedyś miało miejsce, co działo się zanim nastąpiły rzeczy, które najchętniej wymazłbym z pamięci.

Uśmiechnąłem się, czując przez jedną złudną sekundę, że jesteś tuż obok.

I zamknąłem oczy, powoli przenosząc się do miejsca, gdzie miało być lepiej.

I zanim zasnąłem na zawsze, śniłem że jesteśmy razem.

Zanim zasnąłem, śniłem że jeszcze przez chwilę jesteś mój.

Zanim zasnąłem, jeszcze przez chwilę śniłem o tobie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> jeśli kogoś to by interesowało, zainspirowałam się piosenką hamiltona leithauser + rostam "a thousand times"  
> (tak, skończyłam oglądać 13 reasons why i jakoś musiałam pozbyć się emocji, a co jest lepsze niż angst o kaisoo?)


End file.
